Imbalanced
by Lioness Deity
Summary: Xehanort is defeated and light reigns over darkness. Everyone's happy. But, as light reigns, Darkness is fading away at an unsafe rate. It's up to Sora and a few unexpected allies to restore balance between the two, before Darkness is gone for good.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN KH! it would be filled with yaoi and blood if I did.

 ** _Chp 1: Arguments and Losing Time_**

 ** _This story is in the process of being rewritten._**

 ** _Started: 4/15/15_**

 ** _Finished: 4/16/15_**

Sora's POV

It's been so long since I remember fighting another Heartless. Ever since Xehanort was defeated, it was like a new world. Everyone was relieved it was over.

I've met even more friends. They knew Master Xehanort. And the Mark of Mastery exam. I never passed that test and now it doesn't seem I have to.

I walk into the castle that once belonged to the Nobodies. Castle Oblivion. I was kinda on a brief mission to check if Heartless were still lingering here in The World That Never Was.

It really went to the dogs. Almost everything was broken. Rooms were disorganized. But the lab seems pretty orderly. Glass tubes are cracked but not shattered.

I look around more. There are notes. All littered the desks, counters, and floor. The peripheral vision shows me something's goes missing. I quickly turn my head that way. I walk over. A few things were missing. Another thing seemed to vanish in front of me. I pick one report up; it was a bit about Heartless. I read deeper. Until it, too, disappeared.

I pick up another one. I read about it. _Too much light can - what? Too much Light can destroy?_ I think about how Darkness is able to destroy, but I never thought Light could. The report begins to fade.

 _Crap! I'm not done!_

Too late it was gone. _Why are these things disappearing? Are these like mystical or something?_ I think.

I get out of there, thinking about the information. Darkness can't live without Light, right? Light shouldn't be dependent on Darkness. It shouldn't be able to destroy the world. It's a good thing, right? It wouldn't do that!

I watch as the room slowly disappears. Quicker than I imagined. It was gone and there was nothing there but a hole in the wall. I go into another room.

It was a library. Already half of it was gone. Books were still falling into oblivion. Too scared to go in, I stay where I am. The library didn't seem to hold up any longer from how it was held up and it completely collapses off the wall. It disintegrated into particles in a matter of seconds, before it hit the ground below.

I finally decide to just get out if the castle.

I board the Gummi ship and set it to drive back to Destiny Islands. You see, Darkness swallowed it up and it looks like the light beat it and it was back where it was. I was afraid once the darkness was destroyed, it would be destroyed, too.

Riku, Ventus, and Terra were practicing while Kairi and Aqua were swapping charms.

Everyone was happy, now.

"Hey, guys!" I call. They turn to me and save back and I run to them, summoning my Keyblade. "Did I miss anything?" I say as Ventus and I were parrying each other's attacks. "Nothing much, really. Just a few heartless but we took them out, easy," the blonde boy says.

"They're getting weaker," I say like it's an observation. I swing at him and he blocks it before counter-attacking with a rush of multiple attacks. Some hit me and some I manage to block

I had no time to react as Terra came in and began to swing at me. I weaken it, but it does hit me. Ventus takes the time to make a hit at me until Riku comes to my rescue. We were in teams. There was me and Riku while Terra and Ventus had each other. We continue to spar until the girls joined in.

It was, now, one of our ways of fun and to keep out reflexes in check, in case of more Heartless.

We went in for hours until we all just fall over, tired, yet still restless. We laid there, not even moving until night fell. Everyone went back to their places for the night except for me and Riku.

"Riku, We've seen Darkness destroy. Do you remember whether or not we've seen Light destroy?" I start a conversation.

"Don't think so. I'd be surprised if it could."

"Yeah, that's true, I guess."

He looks at me, he knows something made me bring this up. "I found a few papers in The World That Never Was. Light can destroy balance, too."

"Hmm... Sora you were looking through Castle Oblivion's Lab. The scientist there barely had any idea what he was doing."

"But what if it does kill us all?"

"Sora, you're listening to yourself, right? Light can destroy Darkness, only. End of Story!"

"But-"

"End of Story!"

"But if Darkness is gone, Light will have nothing to get rid of, right?"

I sit up, facing him.

"Sora, what side are you on: Light or Darkness?"

"Light, of course.

"Why are you defending Darkness?"

I had no excuse and stayed silent. He looks at me like I was a traitor. I quickly think of something to come back with.

"I swear, I'm not going to the dark side."

He gets up and dusts the sand off his back before summoning his Keyblade and points it at me. I jump up and do the same.

"Sora, listen to me. Light heals the damage done by Darkness. A world without Darkness is already unimaginable, in a good way. And if you're going to listen to some report written by a scientist off his rocker, then I'm not going to able to accept you're going to fight for Darkness. Even if it is a little bit!"

He brings it over his head and swings it down. I quickly summon my weapon but I was barely able to compete with the brute force he put into the attack. My grip on my Keyblade is weakened. I quickly regain my posture and begin to take a few swings at him. "You know how it is fighting with Darkness!" I shout. his eyes widened at the new topic. he remembers. "Heck, you USED Darkness!" I finish off. His expression was now contorted with rage, and he tries to disarm me; he hits my keyblade hard enough to weaken my grip on it again. but this time, he swings again, knocking it out of my hands and into the sand, yards away.

I hold my hands up in surrender as he points his keyblade at me. "You're either with or against us, Sora. Choose wisely."

I come up with an idea. "It's impressive how we didn't even wake anyone," I say. He looks back, now realizing it. I summon my keyblade and knock the weapon in front of me out of his hands. He summons it and we begin again. I knew we were both tired and suffered from sleep deprivation. Unfortunately, I didn't have as much stamina and energy as Riku did and he beat me, easily. I was knocked back into a tree. He pinned me by the neck.

"Sora! Look at what Darkness brought all of us! Suffering and loss. Light restored us to normal! Tell me again why you, of all people, want to consider fighting for Darkness?!"

I was barely able to breathe at this point and I could feel tears escaping my eyes. "Riku, I don't want to go to Darkness as much as you do, I promise. It's that even Light needs Darkness! And you're letting Darkness take over your heart if this keeps up!" Big mistake.

He throws me on the ground and I struggle to get up, due to the breathing needed to regain control of myself. I watch as he leaves to the cabins and shuts the door. I did, indeed, follow but the door was locked. I kick it, cursing.

I make my way back down and to the Gummi Ship. I hope aboard, contemplating on leaving now or morning. I needed sleep, but I didn't think the desire was bad and drove off.

 **A/N: I never expected the first chapter to be this long.**

 **Plot - hole point - outs are needed. if anything doesn't make sense, let me know. I'll see if I can resolve it orplain it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chp 2: New Plans_**

 ** _Started: 4/16/15_**

 ** _Finished: 4/17/15_**

 ** _LD: Thanks to everyone who read this and faved, followed, reviewed or whatever. Thank you! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!_**

 **Sora's POV**

 _Sora!_

 _"Sora!"_

"Sora! Watch Out!"

I jolt awake at Dale's voice shouting at me. Cursing at myself for falling asleep behind the wheel, I regain full consciousness at where I am. An Asteroid belt. Rocks were everywhere and hurling at me. I steer all I could, occasionally crashing by accident.

The obstacles ceased, after a while and I could see a world coming into view. I had the hunch I was nearing Beast's Castle. I land but I don't go anywhere. I was barely awake, thanks to last night. I lean back and relax and breathe, thinking. It was just me against the imbalance of the aspects of the worlds. I give countless thoughts about it until one comes up about fighting Light with more Light. A conversation with myself commences.

 _Think about it! Think about the phrase fire with fire! it'll just make it worse. You fight Fire with water and one will lose._

 _But what if a fire is light and water is darkness? Light will lose!_

 _It doesn't have to stay in that pattern. Darkness won't win, but Light won't either. They're going to clash, and battle. Remember, Light can't live without darkness and vise-versa. If one's destroyed the second will follow!_

 _And if that's the case, this universe could be just one big void of nothing!_

 _And we don't want that, either._

 _But if Darkness takes over, A light could be able to spread, right?_

 _If a shadow is overcast on the ground, what's causing it?_

 _An object?_

 _And...?_

 _Light!_

 _Exactly. Now, you have a Dark room. What's causing that?_

 _A windowless area and a roof?_

 _Now, What's space made out of?_

 _A bunch of particles?_

 _And a void. Remember, the void will suck anything in. Whether if it's light or darkness, the Void won't care, if it's something, it'll be gone in a matter of seconds._

It was settled. I was going to balance these aspects out.

I'm ready to drive out, but I heard a scream from the Castle. "Beast!" I shout in hopes of him hearing me. I jump out and summon the Keyblade.

I rush inside and he and the servants were surrounded. White creatures close in on them. I run to them and take a swing at one.

It doesn't disappear, though. I take a closer look and they didn't look like Dusks. "What are these?" I ask myself. "We're saying the same thing!" I hear Cogsworth say, from behind Lumiere. I take another swing at another one. It doesn't destroy it, simply knocking it back.

 _Why isn't this working!?_ I think as a continue to slash and swing at the creatures. They were only knocked back and, they kept on coming.

I finally give up and pick up all of the servants, while Beast followed me, and ran to another room. I end up tossing them in in a rush, then run on out. I hear Cogsworth shout at me, something about damages or something. Beast doesn't pursue, however. One of the creatures jump and land in my face, clawing at it. I grabbed it and pulled it off me and took a look at it. It was like a negative image of a Heartless Shadow: Its eyes blue and its skin was white.

I toss it aside and run for the door. A few jump on me until I reach outside. I hop into the Gummi Ship and start the engine. I drive out of there, and I see the opening. I hope that the rest of the servants hid deeper into the castle and Beast isn't harmed.

I needed help. Ok let's see; We have creatures that can't be killed by the keyblade. There's hardly any Heartless left and those aren't exactly Heartless, but look-alikes. If the Keyblade is manifested by light, then those lookalikes must be also, if they won't die when I hit them with the weapon. So Darkness might be able to destroy those then.

I needed to get to Hollow Bastion. See if I could get any info on Ansem's Computer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp 3**

 **Look up TV Tropes' Drinking game for Fanfics.** **I am not responsible for what happens to you if you take the challenge.**

 **Started: 4/17/15**

 **Finished: 9/26/15**

 **Sora's POV**

The Gummi Ship was still holding up even after the bumpy ride. A window or two was cracked but it made it in as one piece. I'm still disheartened (Pardon the pun) that Ansem was the only person I could turn to about Darkness. Maybe I could try Master Xehanort but I had enough of that guy for a lifetime.

I could have gone to Riku but I don't think he'd be over our little spat.

I reach the building and see Leon and the rest. "Guys, can I borrow this?" I gestured to the computer. They seemed fine with it when they started walking out of the room.

 _Let's see if I can look it up._ I think and I got too many results. I begin to read but half the things I could understand. It was like a book series: I'd have to read everything in order. I swear, it was like it would take maybe months to get a life's work of studies read when I only had weeks, maybe days or shorter. I walk out of the room, after logging off, and travel back to the World That Never Was.

Already half of the world was gone when I got there. Save for the castle. I rush in, remembering a computer room. The room was breaking down and I was forced into stealing at least a laptop, several USBs, and a few Stem cells, now having another idea. It was going to be a weird one but it was the second to best thing.

I turn the laptop on and it loads with the same password format as the one in Hollow Bastion. I throw in the same passwords, and it worked, much to my expectations. I looked around for the USB ports and found a few, which I found very convenient. I started plugging in few by few, tossing any that didn't apply to me until I found what I needed: Replicas. I hear Roxas's voice chime in every now and them about this 'Xion' girl. He'd sometimes go on and on about disbelief that his friend wasn't exactly human or nobody.

 _I read a few reports and I still had some hope!_ I think before I hear a crash behind me. I turn and there was glass everywhere. I cast a swift shield spell and watch the glass bounce off the barrier inched from where I stood. The lab was disappearing. "No, no, oh Gosh, no!" I scream as I run towards the broken room. Its stone was cracked, the glass of test tubes and Stem cells were gone beyond repair. Ok, don't panic, there are 26 other letters in the alphabet. I just need to think of Plan B. Maybe C. I think and I end up blank. "Gah!" I nearly give up until I hear something else behind me. Is that—? I nick myself on the hand trying to get a better look of the person now behind me.

Just my luck.

"Wait, it's that Time Travel guy!" I say, in realization. I run towards him, and as I get closer, I see him trying to adjust something. Looked like a clock. Wait, is that a Keyblade? I think until I get close enough to him. He seemed oblivious to me at first until he looks my way, and sees me. "Hey, I kinda need your help, here!" I say, a little out of breath. He looks at me incredulously. He goes back to fixing his clock-keyblade-thingy before raising it and it flashes. "Wait!" I say and grab a hold on him. "Hey," He yelps and tries to pry me off. Too late, the both of us were flashed into the past. When I was still trying to defeat Xemnas for the umpteenth time (The second time I had to fight him, not the first time) He sighs and says, "Stay here and don't move or do ANYTHING." His keyblade dissipates.

I watch him talk to Past!Me and he walks over again and summons his weapon. "What do you need?" He asks impatiently. He was giddy to use that thing on me, from the way his fingers seemed to fidget around the handle. "I need you to take me back at least back when the castle's lab was still intact," I say. He looks confused at first until I show him. "All right," he agrees after a little bit of silence, which I took as thinking.

He sets it to a specific date and We're both in another point of Time. I didn't know exactly when. "Be careful and it'll wear off in a few days. Take the time wisely; once you're back to your own time, you'll forget everything here and outside your era," he says. Before going back to the Era where he seemed to have needed to be, I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, if I find you again in this era, and I travel back to my own tie will I forget everything?"

"Consider yourself lucky if you do," he says and disappears in a teal flash.

"All right, a bit of time, I can do this!" I say to myself and walk in. Uh-oh. Looks like this was when the Organization was still alive. Let's see if I can do this. I take a running start and jump onto the building. I've done this before and I think I can do it again. To the lab!

I see a Vexen, there. He seemed to be growing stem cells before he attached what he was creating over a guy's ear. Looked like he was growing an ear in the first place. The guy on the counter, Demyx, had bandages around his head. Vexen was muttering profanities, as he sewed on the ear.

 _Come on!_ I hope the both of them leave soon,

Demyx went, leaving a 'thank you', but the Blonde man stayed. I snuck on into the window, accidentally knocking over some tubes full of a green substance. "Who's there?!" he demands, wheeling around. Before he could see me, I hid behind an island counter. He heard his feet shuffle to my left and I scoot towards the right and into a cabinet.

It was big enough, but I had to be in a fetal position. A position, I must add, that was fairly the verge of being uncomfortable and made me have to bend and twist in certain ways that I never have before. I hear him coming towards me and I just pause my breathing, hoping he won't check here. I hear him sigh and he begins to put back what he had on the counter.

I peak through the door and unfortunately, he catches me. "Gotcha!" He shouts and grabs hold of me.

I yelp and try to get out but, he casts something on me and I'm frozen on the spot in a position showing I'm trying to escape.

"Superior! Number 13 is playing in my Cabinets, again!" He shouts. Xemnas walks into the lab and gives a look between disappointment and disapproval before shooting me with a few lasers to break the ice. A few hit me and my hidden reflex of screaming and running at the sudden fire touching my butt. My clothes catch on fire and I prod it down. I summon my keyblade and charge at the both of them. Here, being in the past, I expected them to be a smidge easier, but it seemed to stay the same. Vexen was still a pushover. Xemnas, however, grabbed me by the neck and hauled me into a tube. "Finally," he said and had Vexen fill the tube with something. I was frozen completely, but I could still see and think. I waited until they both left the lab and I summoned my keyblade, which shattered the glass. The ice around me thawed and I could move again. I broke out and jumped from the shards. Vexen burst back in. I shot at Vexen a fire spell, which caught on his coat. I cast a freezing charm and he was frozen on the spot. I nudged him into the back of the room to the window and snuck back out.

All right, I just have to be a little more cautious, I think. I go through a few reports to figure out how to program this thing. I begin to experiment after reading some warning. A few mutilations and disproportionate creatures but nothing too bad.

Finally, I create something decent.

It just stood, like a statue. Then it tries to try and rip me in half. He grabs a tube full of chemicals and he throws it at me. I summon any Keyblade and swing at it like it was a baseball. He repeats throwing several chemicals and acids and I either duck, swing at them or just run.

Another one is hurled at my head and I sink by the counter then try to get him out of the room, swinging the door open and look around and run out. He chases after me through several hallways until I run into another room. Probably made worse case scenario, considering I didn't look where I was and there was no number indicating which room it even was.

I nearly have a heart attack, seeing Saïx sitting at a desk. I make an attempt to get out of there as quietly as I can, but he turns around. He facepalms then summons his claymore and charges at me. "Roxas!" He shouts and brings it down. I jumped back from two strikes at once and the claymore pierced the floor.

I run out the door and down another hallway where I bump into Xemnas. Again. He seemed to have a look of sheer Annoyance and walks past me and grabs Saïx by the hood. "Number Seven!"

He takes him into another room. I sigh in relief and search for the Ansem Replica. I guess the Heartless should have been a SURE sign of him being near because when I walking to another room, I was immediately pinned and had something held up to my neck. "Wait!" I shout. He looks at me with slight curiosity and impatience. "I need you!" I start off. This doesn't seem to do anything. "Where I come from, I need a little bit of more Darkness!"

He lowers whatever he's holding up at me, which reveals to be a replica Soul Eater. "Interesting," he says.

"I'm assured you know that Light and Darkness need each other to balance, right?"

"Of course."

"Which is why I need you."

He contemplates about what he's hearing. Then, he takes me up by the neck and begins to squeeze. I squirm, summoning the Kingdom Key and take a swing. He catches it and throws it aside. He carries me to the other side of the room and slams my head down onto a table and grabs the first thing in reach: a hardcover book and begins to smash my head in.

He pushes my neck further down, and my struggle grows weaker. Finally, I pass out.

* * *

My eyes open. Feeling irritation, I close them. I blindly squirm around and hit a hard smooth surface. I was in some liquid. I was losing energy and consciousness again, I continued to struggle. I was lowered and realized a tube in me was placed. The liquid drained and I rub my eyes, gaining sight. I see Vexen. And I realize I'm in my birthday suit and a shade of red plasters itself over my cheeks. "Where are my clothes?!" I demanded. He reaches over to an operation table, opens the capsule and tosses the clothes at me. He walks out and brings Xemnas in. Ok, now's the chance, I think.

I get out, fully clothed and ready. "Hey, you're familiar with how that the balance between Light and Darkness can throw off life as we know it, right?" I started off. Maybe I spoke too quickly because he started at me for another few minutes. He seemed out of his trance when he responded with a, "Yes, I believe I can recall a few old reports that fall under the topic." I celebrated! Yes, there's still hope! I take his wrist and tried to drag him along with me. "Come on! I need you and Darkness needs you!" I try to take him with me. He yanks his hand away causing me to stumble into the wall. "What is the meaning of this?" He asks.

I took a deep breath and began explaining. "In the time I'm from, Light is overpowering Darkness and I need you to help me out with the problem. Considering I've only fought for Light, I need help on fighting for Darkness." He stared at me and whispered in Vexen's ear. Something about this situation being interesting and that he's never seen anything like it before.

"Fine, I'll help!"

He ran back to the hallway and, presumably his office and came back out with a notepad. "What year?" He flipped through that. "Ehh, 2004," I say. He flipped to a certain page and grabs my hand. "Wait, Don't you need a Xehanort of any sort?" I ask. Already, we are whisked away back to my time. "How'd—?" I was speechless. I mean I remember everything. Xemnas pointed to Young Xehanort. "Whaaa...?" I take a look at the notepad, places, times and all. "I may have forgotten it all, but I was lucky enough to realize this come in use one day." "You were wise as a teen," I say, beginning to look around for anymore. I could have sworn Xemnas shot me a confused look. Some emerged from the sand, I had no choice but to hit them with the keyblade. "Don't you think we should've gotten that Ansem clone?" I scratched the back of my neck slightly. Young Xehanort appeared next to me as Xemnas went back briefly and came with it, over his shoulder. "We got in a bit of quarrel," he explained quickly and set him down. Young Xehanort and Xemnas gave each other a small gesture of goodbye before Young Xehanort disappeared.

"While he's our main hope, I only know so much of the Negative Aspect. He'll teach most of what you're going to need to know. I'll teach you the basics."

"So, I'll have to experience this sort of stuff," I assume.

"Yes, the first question for you will regard in emotions. Negativity."

 **LD: Review and Follow (if you're really into it.)**


End file.
